bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tevarius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :''For other uses, see Tevarius (disambiguation). |id = 840627 |no = 8487 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |normal_distribute = 4, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |sbb2_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Long before humans came to exist on the infant planet of Aimyhr, divine spirits, celestial beings, and primal elements inhabited the plane. When a rush of charged air kissed the surface of the waves, a blinding streak of lightning shot forth, assuming the horned and serpentine form of a storm dragon. Thus was Tevarius born, and the young spirit viewed the world around him with wonder and curiosity. One day, while riding the heavenly winds, a wasteland far below caught his eye. Tevarius descended and touched the gritty sand with his claws, whereupon he felt the tiniest and weakest of pulses. Its lack of vigor meant that little could be derived from the land, and in the eyes of the spirits, was as good as barren. In order to reap, one must first sow. Leaping and arcing through the skies in dance, Tevarius summoned the winds and rains, slaking the thirst of the parched land. This he did over the course of several months, until the first traces of verdant green peeked through the tired landscape. Before long, the sands were gone, and in their place were lush plains nourished by the life-giving rains. But Tevarius was unable to admire his work, for the storm dragon had expended all of his divine energy to resurrect the wastes. As he crept wearily among the soft grass, he fell into a deep slumber. The earth, grateful for his selfless deeds, welcomed him into its bosom, where Tevarius would be enshrined for years to come. |summon = Salutations, Summoner. Though I have slumbered for ages, I emerge again to aid in your endeavors. |fusion = Thank you kindly, friend. If only I still had the power to bestow blessings upon you! |evolution = |hp_base = 5582 |atk_base = 2410 |def_base = 2221 |rec_base = 2158 |hp_lord = 7974 |atk_lord = 3443 |def_lord = 3173 |rec_lord = 3083 |hp_anima = 8866 |rec_anima = 2845 |atk_breaker = 3681 |def_breaker = 2935 |def_guardian = 3411 |rec_guardian = 2964 |def_oracle = 3054 |rec_oracle = 3440 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Hidden Dragon |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate for Thunder types, Spark damage slightly restores HP and boosts BB gauge & 10% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types |lsnote = Heals 400~500 HP on spark & fills 2-3 BC on spark |bb = Threading Lightning |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probability of casting BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, enormously boosts BB gauge & boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 20% chance of recasting BB/SBB/UBB, 10% chance to revive to 25% HP, 12 BC instant fill & 10% instant OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Wind-Driven Strikes |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for Thunder types for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & slightly boosts Spark damage for Thunder types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 120% parameter boost to Thunder types, 60% crit rate to Thunder types, fills 2-3 BC on spark & 30% Spark to Thunder types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 17 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 17 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Immortal Descent |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (25% active pierce on Water, Thunder types), enormously boosts all Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 350% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, fills 5-8 BC on spark, 70% chance of reviving units with 100% HP & 80% chance of resisting 1 KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Spark of Divinity |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters for all allies, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects & adds all status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |esnote = |evointo = 840628 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rift Summon *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 6 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}